The 3 S's Of JackIanto Fluff
by chloeanne14x
Summary: This is Basically an idea me and my friend cam up with when we saw this girl sit on her boyfriends lap : Contains hints at sex scenes, nothing graphic. Jack/Ianto...obviously.


**A/N: Okay, as I said in the summary. Just a few ideas me and my friend came up with, but I extended them a bit. We said these three things are what boyfriends are for (As a joke...obv. Well...Not in her case, she is so gonna kill me for saying that)**

**To Sit On**

"Hello Ianto," Jack was sitting at his desk in his office. He didn't even have to turn around and look at the door to see that it was Ianto. He could tell by the shivers he got down his spine. And the sound of the coffee splashing against the side of the mugs,

"Here's your coffee sir,"

"Thank you Ianto,"

"No problem,"

"Ianto?" Ianto spun round

"Yes sir?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine sir,"

"You sure?"

"I'm sure," Jack raised an eyebrow and beckoned Ianto over,

"Come here," Ianto walked slowly over to Jacks desk and placed the tray of mugs on the table. Ianto stood in front of where Jack was sitting, "Turn around," Ianto nervously turned to have his back to Jack. Jack suddenly grabbed Ianto's hips and pulled him down slowly onto his lap, and wrapped his arms around his waist, slowly brushing his hand over Ianto's crotch. "Now, tell me what's wrong,"

"Nothing is," Ianto laughed.

"You sure?"

"Yes Jack. I just wanted another moment like this…with me sitting on your lap…and your arms around me. I love moments like this,"

"So… you like sitting on me?"

"Well," Ianto laughed, "You could put it that way I guess," Jack and Ianto both laughed, "But what I really mean is I like to feel your warmth against me Jack…I love it when we can sit here and talk about anything, just small moments like this makes life worth living," Ianto looked round at Jack and saw the small smile growing on his face and suddenly felt embarrassed, "I guess we could just say that I like sitting on you," Ianto stood up nervously and walked out of the room, once he was out Jack whispered to himself.

"I guess we could, but I love the small moments too…If only I could tell him how I really feel…"

**To Snog.**

Ianto moaned as Jacks tongue ran viscously across his teeth, he gripped Jacks hair to pull him closer into a deeper, more challenging kiss. Ianto tried to pull away for oxygen but Jack just wouldn't let him. Jack shoved Ianto hard against a wall and pinned Ianto's arms above his head, sucking on his tongue and allowing no breath except for his own to enter Ianto's mouth. Ianto could feel Jack hard on against his own crotch; they were so close that Ianto could feel Jacks eyelids flutter aggressively against his own.

"J-" Ianto suddenly felt Jack's tongue leave his mouth as he heard a loud bang on the floor. He opened his eyes and saw Jack lying on the floor, "J...Jack?" Ianto panted. He fell to his knees and checked Jacks pulse; nothing. "Jack?" Jack had just died, Ianto knew Jack would be alive again in a matter of seconds…but how the hell could he die. Ianto suddenly felt arms grab onto him and pull him down. Jack gasped in air and looked saw Iantos quizzical look.

"That kiss…was so hot…that I died from lack of oxygen..."

"I was trying to push you away Jack!"

"I didn't mind, I wouldn't have missed one moment of that…even if I knew the consequences,"

"Well it's bloody lucky that you can come back to life, because I'm gonna be wanting some more of those kisses,"

"Yeah…" Jack looked into the eyes of Ianto and thought to himself, if he had to die to snog this gorgeous welsh boy, he would do it one hundred times. Even if every death was more painful than the last.

**To Shag.**

Jack always enjoyed being on top, he likes being in control. He would never let Ianto on top. Ianto enjoyed being on bottom anyway; he likes to see his boss doing his job well. They would occasionally flip over and swap roles, but they wouldn't get the same pleasure out of it.

"Jack…" Ianto would moan the captains name until he couldn't stand it any longer; he would then just moan. No words, just screaming, giving Jack the satisfaction he would need. Jack would occasionally drop down onto Ianto's soft, glistening body and bite his lip; causing them to whisper each others names. Jack was always the rough type, and that's how Ianto liked it. Like the time Gwen caught them, they couldn't even wait until the rest of the team went home; they did it in an office. An office with _glass walls. _But they weren't embarrassed. They just thought about what happened and smiled.

They would go for hours, until they would suddenly collapse in a tangle on top of each other. They would tangle in each others bodies and the quilt. The sweat would glisten off each other in the dark, and they would clear up any mess in the morning. Jack would bury his head in Ianto's chest and Ianto would wrap his arms around the older mans body. No-one but Ianto would see this weak, vulnerable side of Jack and that's how both men liked it. Jack would kiss his way up Ianto's neck, stopping millimetres from his lips knowing this annoyed the younger man, it wouldn't just annoy him; it would make him beg.

"Jack..."

"What do you want Ianto?" Ianto would feel Jacks breath on his face and wouldn't take any more of Jacks manipulating crap. It was dark so Ianto would not know where he was kissing Jack, but he would lean forward and suck on his skin until their lips met each other and all sparks would fly. Shagging is the most fun Jack and Ianto can have with their clothes off. Apart from hid and seek.

A/N: Review if you wish.


End file.
